vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cusack
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Summary Cusack, also known as the Napping Reaper, is Zeldris' former master and a demon of the highest level. He shows intense loyalty to Zeldris, even going so far as to disagree with the Demon King's decision to favor Meliodas. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | Low 6-B Name: Cusack Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 years Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Expert Swordsmanship, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of solid darkness), Flight, Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Regeneration (Mid), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases during the night), Body Control (Those affected by Resonant are forced to copy his movements), Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Via Absolute Order - victims are forced to obey his command and die if they resist), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan), Transformation | All previous abilities Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Comparable to Base Chandler, Arthur compared his power to Base Zeldris) | Small Country level (Has a power level of 168,000 which would make him nearly on par with True Form Chandler. Fought evenly with a weakened Ludoshel at night) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Arthur and is likely as fast as Chandler, who moved so fast that Merlin couldn’t sense him coming) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before. Matched and outpaced Ludoshel's Flash at night) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Island Class+ | Small Country Class Durability: At least Island level+ (Commented that Arthur's blow with Excalibur had no affect on him after regenerating from it. Was unharmed by Merlin's Icicle Castle. Should be comparable to his own power) | Small Country level (Took no damage from weakened Ludoshel’s attacks at night) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Dual swords Intelligence: As Zeldris' former master, he a skilled and intelligent fighter. He calmly explained to King Arthur his mistakes in choosing to fight the demons and understood the weakness of Excalibur after briefly seeing Arthur use it. Weaknesses: All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Cusack is the highest level of demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. At night, his magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Cusack can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. File:CusackRegen1.png|Gets cut in half File:ChandlerRegen2.png|and puts himself back together Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. True Form: Unlike most high-level demons, Cusack has demonstrated the ability to transform into a more powerful state completely distinct from his first form. His hair turns white, his arms and hands become much larger and longer, and he grows wings. Abilities Absolute Order: Cusack draws a symbol on his hand and points it at his target, who then has to follow his orders. Disobediance results in the victim's death. Even smearing the symbol will not remove the Order. It is stated that any human would die from resisting. Resonant: Cusack forms a link with someone by making eye contact with them. When he activates Resonant, his eye and his victim's eye glow the same color and the victim is forced to mimic Cusack's movements, even when they are hundreds of miles away. Cusack forced King Arthur to plunge his own sword into his chest. File:Resonant1.png|Links to Arthur with eye contact File:Resonant3.png|Makes Arthur File:Resonant4.png|stab himself through the heart Key: Base | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Demons Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6